The present invention relates to a method for avoiding collisions of motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a method for avoiding a collision of a motor vehicle with an obstacle. According to the method, an output signal is emitted from a distance measuring device with a plurality of scanning beams from an evaluation unit being emitted fanwise in and beside the motion path of the motor vehicle.
A distance measuring device is preferably a laser-based device as described, for example, in DE 40 28 788 A1 and DE 40 28 789 A1. It is important, in this connection, that the investigation area includes not only the motion path alone, but the areas located to the sides thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collision avoidance method in which an indication is reliably given of the threatening danger of a collision with an obstacle while also substantially avoiding incorrect solutions.
The foregoing objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a method in which an output signal of a steering angle sensor is supplied to an evaluation unit, a motion path of the motor vehicle in the evaluation unit is calculated, at least one obstacle is evaluated in relation to the motion path of the motor vehicle, and the at least one obstacle is taken into account only if that obstacle enters the motion path of the motor vehicle.
An essential aspect of the present invention is the evaluation of the obstacles with respect to the collision danger which they pose. For example, the motion path or the motion of a potential obstacle is related to the motion path of the motor vehicle and only when the danger of a collision actually exists is a suitable collision-avoiding measure initiated. This can be either an optical or acoustical indication to the vehicle operator or a controlling- or regulating-influence on driving behavior, e.g. by applying the brake or reducing the engine power.
One especially advantageous embodiment of the present invention is concerned with fixed obstacles. These obstacles are not taken into consideration when they are located outside the motion path of the motor vehicle. This embodiment of the invention is characterized by an advantageous relatively low cost of computational apparatus, since fixed obstacles can be calculated less expensively in terms of their relationship to the motion path of the motor vehicle.